


The Cow Thing

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Collars, Cowpeople, Even in a Human Farm AU Victuuri are in love, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Free Range Organic Mostly Cage-Free Dairy Farm, Happy Ending, Human Trafficking, Humanoid Cowperson, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking Machine, Still pretty soft tbh, porn for the sake of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “This ‘dumb cow’ is older than you,” Viktor says. Yuuri is having a hard time following. He leans into Viktor’s hand on his chin, and Viktor smiles at him again. “And he has such pretty eyes.”“Cows always have pretty eyes,” Yuri huffs. “Now are we going to take care of him or what?”“Patience. I’m the one training you on the venerable art of animal husbandry. Now, grab the sponge.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YUURI IS NOT AN ACTUAL BOVINE. He is a humanoid cowperson. Please think cute cow ears and stubby little horns, and black spots on his wrists and ankles. Maybe a cute little tail too. OTHER THAN THAT, HUMAN. Yes, I know all cows are female and the science on this is hella shaky. It's just for porn reasons I promise.

The days are starting to bleed together, which is terrifying. Yuuri tries to hold onto his sense of self, but every day he drifts further into the hazy fog of domestication.

He’d been away from his family, one of the few wild of his kind left, when the sharp tip of a tranquilizer dart pierced the flesh of his shoulder from seemingly nowhere. His last fading memories of Japan are of the poachers putting a snug collar around his neck and the flash of pain from a tag being punched into his ear from a mechanical gun. 

He woke up in a box on a transport ship, and spent a few weeks that way in his cage. Food and water came out of a dispenser in the corner every few hours, and it must have been drugged with something because he mostly slept on the rocking, stinking ocean journey. The room was warm enough that he didn’t suffer sleeping without a blanket on the hard floor. There was no window so he wasn’t sure how to track the days, just a low light. 

When two workers finally pulled him out, he was filthy and barely able to walk. He was carried out with dozens of others of his kind, almost entirely female, then hooked by his collar to a wall outdoors and hosed off. The cold, harsh water was brutal on his bare skin, and he flinched away, but the worker held firm and rinsed off every inch of him until his skin was red all over. 

No one spoke to him, but Yuuri understood English well enough to pick up their conversations to each other: the weather, what they did over the weekend, other incomprehensible human things. It was clear he was just an animal to them, a commodity. 

Once the entire row of captives were cleaned, they were brought one-by-one to a great room with poles interspaced equally across the floor. One of the workers hooked Yuuri’s collar to a post near a few other males, then boredly pried open Yuuri’s mouth and emptied a syringe of sweet liquid down the back of his throat. He couldn’t help but swallow it.

The effect was immediate. Instantly, he was docile as a lamb. He leaned against the pole and time lost meaning.

People came up to him, prodded him, inspected his thin limbs and small cock. He’d lost weight on the trip across the ocean, and people did not seem very impressed. Females of his kind were much more popular, and Yuuri was too small to be of much use as a stud for breeding. Maybe no one would pick him. Maybe he could go home. 

As the sun got lower, Yuuri’s hopes were dashed. A grumpy, balding older man walked up and bought him without even examining him, along with two other smaller males. Yuuri followed this smaller group in a haze, as he was leashed to the other purchases and ushered into a truck.

He’d heard of places like this, of course. Farms. Where his kind were used as slaves, as a resource to be used and sold.

The farm Yuuri ends up in is small, and the room he is shoved into resembles the one he stayed in on the ship in almost all ways except the rocking of the ocean. 

Yuuri is left alone for days in this place, eating the drugged food because it’s better than being forced to do so, when the door to his room slides open and two men walk in. Yuuri flinches.

“Ugh, he stinks,” A blond human gripes, waving his hand in the air.

“That’s because no one has been taking proper care of him yet, Yura. Yakov only purchased him on Sunday.” The second man is taller and older, with bright silver hair and pretty blue eyes. He smiles when Yuuri meets his gaze.

“Whatever.”

Yuuri is still drugged and docile, so when the older man grabs his shoulders and tilts him this way and that, he moves like a rag doll. “So, who do we have here?”

The younger blond grabs Yuuri’s ear tag and tilts it in the light. “It’s in Chinese or something, I don’t know.”

“What’s your name? Mine is Viktor,” he says.

Yuuri tries to speak, but he hasn’t in so long that it’s unintelligible. It’s frustrating.

“C’mon, you can do it,” Viktor says softly, tilting up his chin. 

“Yuuri,” he manages after a few failed attempts.

“What a pretty name,” Viktor coos. Yuuri feels proud of his pretty name, drugs still coursing through his veins.

The blond one makes an angry sound. “What the fuck. Change it. I’m not sharing a name with some dumb cow.”

“This ‘dumb cow’ is older than you,” Viktor says. Yuuri is having a hard time following. He leans into Viktor’s hand on his chin, and Viktor smiles at him again. “And he has such pretty eyes.”

“Cows always have pretty eyes,” the blond huffs. “Now are we going to take care of him or what?”

“Patience. I’m the one training you on the venerable art of animal husbandry. Now, grab the sponge.”

There’s a hose curled up behind a panel in the wall. Yuuri hadn’t been able to get it open with is drugged fine motor skills. Viktor takes it out and points the nozzle at Yuuri, who flinches, remembering the harsh treatment on the ship. However, the water pressure is much lower and the temperature much warmer as Viktor wets him down. Yura gets a big puffy rectangle -- the sponge -- and starts to rub him all over in soapy circles, starting at his neck and shoulders, then down over his stomach and back, then his legs and feet. He seems especially bashful around his nipples, ass, and cock. Viktor makes him scrub those twice, and to Yuuri’s surprise his cock hardens a little, hopeful.

Viktor laughs as Yura looks upset. Yuuri doesn’t understand. If he doesn’t want it to get hard, he shouldn’t touch it like that, obviously.

Yura towels him dry as Viktor fiddles with something else in the cubby. Yuuri’s eyes widen when he sees what it is--another of those awful syringes, much bigger than the last.

“No need to worry, pretty thing.” Viktor says. “We just need to fatten you up a little, you’re skin and bones. Here, Yura, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Viktor’s hands are gentle but firm as he pries Yuuri’s mouth open and inserts the tube. “Good job, such a good job,” he praises, as the nozzle is shoved inside and the plunger pushed. “Now, swallow for me, that’s it. Breathe through your nose.”

It’s sweet and thick, but Yuuri swallows it down. Viktor directs Yuri to gently pet his throat as he’s swallowing, which helps keep him calm until it’s all inside his belly.

“There we go, all clean and fed.” The two men put some supplies away in the cubby, and Yuuri eyes them, still suspicious. 

“Aren’t we going to milk him?” Yura asks, blunt.

Yuuri is surprised. He’s a male, so he produces much less milk than a female would -- why would they buy him to milk him?

“Not today.” Viktor reaches out and pets Yuuri’s hair, carding through the strands, and such an affectionate touch after so long without has Yuuri’s knees a little weak. “We’re going to get him some exercise, first.”

He leads Yuuri through a corridor and out into a lush green field in the bright sunshine. There’s a fence surrounding the area, taller than Yuuri’s head, but it’s far enough out that it doesn’t bother him a bit as he bounds out across the grass, laughing. The sunshine is warm and welcome on his skin.

Yuuri is still weak, and he tires much quicker than he thought he would. After too short a time, he sinks to his knees in the green grass and closes his eyes. 

There’s enough for an entire herd of his people here, but strangely they’re all males. Yuuri keeps away from them, for the most part. He’s always been weird and solitary, and they’re strangers.

Eventually, Yura tugs him up and leads him back to his pen, and being taken away from the sun and the green grass after just being reunited with them makes his eyes fill with tears. 

“Yura, you made him cry,” Viktor scolds when he catches up with them in the corridor. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Yura yells.

Viktor wipes Yuuri’s tears. His hands are soft and gentle. 

It’s a shame when they leave him to his pen. Yuuri is exhausted, though, so he curls up and sleeps.

\----

Yuuri is fed and allowed outside every day, and bathed every other day. Yura and Viktor take turns tending to him, but Yuuri prefers when Viktor is the one taking care of him. His big warm hands feel good on Yuuri’s skin, and the way he speaks, laced with praises, makes Yuuri happy. 

It isn’t long before he’s gaining strength and they want to do more with him.

One morning, Yura and Viktor both come in. Yuuri stands up politely as he is fed by Viktor’s gentle hands. It’s unusual that they both come in, since that first time, so he eyes Yura curiously. The boy looks uncomfortable.

“Yuuri, how are you feeling today?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri nods. Then, knowing that Viktor glows when he uses words, says, “Good.”

He is good. It’s not freedom but it’s so much better than the ship. He doesn’t have his family but he’s warm and safe.

“Wonderful! Today we’re going to start milking you,” Viktor says. “It might not feel good at first, but it will later, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuuri echoes. He still doesn’t really understand -- he’s a male. But he’ll trust Viktor.

They lead him to a different room, where there are a lot of shining machines and long tubes. There’s a low pole on the floor that Viktor snaps his collar into, forcing Yuuri onto all-fours. The pole has a padded extension that rests against Yuuri’s chest, under his nipples.

“I’m going to show you how to do this first, Yura, then you can do it tomorrow.” Viktor says. He kneels down and adjusts Yuuri so his pectorals are centered in the little gap between the bars. “Make sure he’s comfortable, first are foremost. Happy cows make better milk, as they say.”

Yura sneers, but watches closely. 

“Boy,” Yuuri says, just to be clear.

“We know, Yuuri,” Viktor says, fond. “I know you’ll produce lots of milk for us, even as a boy. Trust me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay, to start, you make sure this is on,” Viktor presses some buttons on a gleaming contraption, “and hook him up. You might have to hold it for a little while until it suctions on.”

Viktor takes one of the tubes and presses the sucking end to Yuuri’s nipple. He feels the pressure immediately, pulling him into the tube. It feels very strange, and not in a good way. Yuuri whines. Viktor doesn’t stop, though, taking another tube and placing it on his other nipple, until they’re both under that insistent pressure.

“Boy!” Yuuri repeats. He shuffles back and forth and reaches to pull the tubes off, but Viktor stops him. 

“I know, Yuuri, I know,” Viktor soothes. He hooks Yuuri’s wrists into little cuffs on the floor while Yuuri’s eyes fill with tears. 

“Then, you turn the pressure up once he’s secure.” Viktor presses another few buttons.

“He’s crying.” Yura looks especially grouchy. “What was it you said about happy milk?”

“He’ll be okay,” Viktor says, running his hands down Yuuri’s spine. “We’ll make him feel good soon.”

Viktor’s hands cup Yuuri’s ass, grabbing each side and feeling the muscles and fat. “In the old days, people used to do it the manual way -- and you still can, if you like! -- but on a large farm like ours there just isn’t the time.”

Yuuri can’t see behind himself, but he can hear Viktor moving things around. He feels something cold, blunt, and wet press against the tight ring of his asshole, and he tenses. “We’re going to start with something slow and gentle with Yuuri here, but once they get used to it you can really just set them up, turn it on, and continue with other chores while the machine works.”

“W-won’t it tear into him?” Yura asks.

“Not if we go nice and slow.” Viktor leans in and says sweetly in Yuuri’s ear, “Relax for me, Yuuri. It’ll be alright. You can trust me, I’ll make you feel very good.”

Yuuri’s still crying big, fat tears, but he tries to relax for Viktor. Does Viktor want to mount him? Is that it? He must still be really confused, since he seems to think Yuuri is female. 

The big, blunt thing presses into him, stretching it open bit by bit, then pulls out. It feels like a cock being pushed in, like another male is there fucking him slowly. There’s the sound of gears and metal--is it a human machine, doing this to him? “Make sure you use lots of lubricant,” Viktor says. Yuuri feels more wetness being drizzled around his entrance, then the object presses in again, faster and smoother this time. “Let the machine do all the work. He’ll start to accept it in no time. Good boy, Yuuri. Excellent.”

At least the intrusion in his ass is distracting enough that he doesn’t focus on his sore nipples. The strange machine fucks him faster and faster, sliding in and out without resistance. Weirdly, it starts to feel quite good. Yuuri is confused, but as the machine fucks him and Viktor slowly pets his back, he grows aroused, cock filling out.

“There we go, no more tears,” Viktor says. “Now, there’s an attachment for this too, Yura, but I think Yuuri here needs a gentler touch for now.” He reaches down to stroke Yuuri’s dick.

“Ah!” Yuuri can’t help but cry out. It feels really good, Viktor’s tight fist milking his cock. Much better than when Yuuri does it himself. Somehow, despite the machine in his ass and the strange sucking on his chest, Viktor’s touch fills him with pleasure. Viktor was right, he did make it feel good.

When Viktor’s hand moves away, Yuuri whines deep in his throat. Yuuri tries to look down to see between his legs but his collar won’t let him turn his head. Luckily, something new presses against the tip of his cock, a wet sleeve that swallows him up. “Here’s the more automatic option. Just wait until he’s aroused and then slide it on. It’ll milk his cock and keep him feeling good. Usually, you won’t have to start with your hand -- they grow to associate this room with pleasure and are usually hard by the time you clip their collar in.”

Yura looks bored.

The sleeve around Yuuri’s cock squeezes, starting at the base and then rolling to the tip. It makes a strange sound as it does so, stroking him up and down. Viktor and Yura putter around the room, discussing hygiene and cleaners and other human things, tapping machines. Honestly, their conversation fades into the background. Yuuri has a hard time focusing, with all the strange tools working him over. It isn’t long before Yuuri is coming, crying out from the strange pleasure.

Viktor looks over, then leans down and pats his cheek. “Good boy.”

“How long do we leave this on?” Yura asks. 

“Ah, half an hour, forty-five minutes to start. It’ll take a few weeks of this before he really starts producing anything, but by the end of our session today we’ll be able to have a taste.”

They leave him there, strapped up to the strange machines. Yuuri’s cock grows very sore and sensitive as he comes a few more times, until he feels empty and dry.

When Viktor and Yura come back he’s nearly senseless. They turn the machines turned off, leaving the room in odd silence. Viktor pets his hair again. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it, sweetheart?”

The tubes are removed from his swollen nipples with an audible pop, then the sleeve from his soft red cock.

“Now we clean and sanitize everything,” Viktor explains. He hands the attachments to Yura, who puts them in another machine that steams and hisses. While Yura is taking care of that, VIktor unhooks Yuuri’s collar and wrists, then helps him to stand. His legs are jelly and he leans heavily against Viktor, covered in sweat.

Yuuri looks down to see his swollen nipples for the first time now that he isn’t restrained and is amazed at how red and puffy they are. As he watches, a drop of white milk drips down and Viktor catches it with his thumb and tastes it. “Perfect and sweet.”

Yura grips one of his asscheeks, pulling them apart. Yuuri whines even though his his touch is gentle. His hole is still wide and twitching, slick with lubricant. “We clean him up now?”

“Yes!” Viktor sounds pleased. “Yura, you get the sponge.”

Yuuri watches in a haze as Viktor goes and fiddles with the machine. Yura has to hold up most of his weight as he cleans him off, and even though his touch is soft it still hurts when his more sensitive areas are brushed against.

Viktor pulls out, very proudly, a large glass jar with a very small quantity of milk in it. 

“That’s it?” Yura asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Well, it’s only his first time. You’re in for a treat though, it’s best fresh and this is too little to add to today’s production.” Viktor pours it into two small paper cups and it’s barely enough to fill them. “Try some!”

Viktor drinks his little cup happily and watches Yura’s reaction as he takes one tentative sip and then another. “It’s sweet.” Yura wrinkles his nose but keeps drinking.

“Sure is. The males don’t produce as much, and it takes a certain amount of effort as you’ve seen, but the result is worth it.” Viktor holds out what’s left in his cup for Yuuri. “Would you like a taste?”

Yuuri takes a tentative sip. It _is_ sweet. He’s always been better with words than the others. Yuuri thinks hard and manages to string together, “This is why?”

“Yes, this is why you’re here. I hope you’ll be happy Yuuri, making milk as sweet as you.” Viktor’s smile is beautiful.

Yuuri’s still frightened and a little sore, but he thinks maybe he could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri’s sweet. Most of the cows are sweet, but there’s a light in Yuuri’s eyes that Viktor has never seen before in someone of his kind. Yuuri speaks much more often, in his own stilted way, and he picks up on things much quicker too.

Viktor takes special pleasure in taking care of him each day, selfishly engineering it so that he is the only one who feeds him, bathes him, milks him. It’s not that he doesn’t trust his coworkers -- their farm prides itself in being free-range and cruelty-free -- but there’s something about Yuuri that Viktor wants to protect.

So it pains him to see that despite his best efforts, Yuuri just isn’t producing enough milk.

It’s going to require some special measures, to be sure. Viktor fixes his hair in the mirror, feeling ridiculous but needing to do so anyway, and then heads out in search of Yuuri.

He’s in his pen as always, playing games on an old phone he’d charmed out of Viktor by virtue of being adorable. Viktor had mainly used it to pass the time at work, but Yuuri had seen him tapping at it and became so entranced that Viktor had handed it over without regrets (after disabling the cell service). None of the others have ever given the phone any interest, and none of them would ever be smart enough to do what Yuuri is doing now, tapping with deft fingers in a space blaster game and winning. His lips are curled in a wide smile.

It’s beautiful. “Yuuri,” Viktor says, after a time. He hates to interrupt, but they have some things to take care of.

“Viktor!” Yuuri sets the phone down carefully and then jumps up, eager as always to please. It’s amazing how human he looks - apart from the floppy ears and the stubby little horns, he could pass any day, as long as there were clothes to cover the black spots on his wrists and ankles and a hat over his head.

Viktor holds out a hand and Yuuri nuzzles into his palm. “Yuuri, we’re going to do something special today.”

Big brown eyes look at him with complete trust. “Okay.”

Viktor doesn’t intend to tell him the exact reason why, it would only stress him out. “Come with me?”

Yuuri slots his hand into Viktor’s and allows himself to be led to the milking room. He kneels down immediately without being asked on the bars, and Viktor traces the curve of his cheek before clipping his collar into its ring.

For any of the others he wouldn’t do this, but for Yuuri Viktor kneels down in front of him and explains. “Things are going to be a little different today. I’m not going to be using the machines.”

Yuuri blinks. “No?”

“Today, I’m going to be taking care of you personally.” Viktor smiles to show that it’s not a bad thing, then starts undoing his belt. He toes off his shoes and socks, and then puts his pants and underwear together with the belt on a shelf in the corner.

Feeling shy for no good reason, Viktor sneaks a glance at Yuuri. His eyes are wide and focused on Viktor’s soft cock hanging heavy between his thighs, mouth in a little ‘o’. Yuuri unfairly pretty, watching him like that, and it only takes a few strokes of his hand before he starts to stiffen, interested. Viktor knows he doesn’t have the stamina of a machine, so once he’s hard enough he puts a cock ring around the base.

“Today I’m going to milk you when we’re all done, instead. Okay?”

“Okay,” Yuuri says, eyes still focused on Viktor’s erection. His mouth looks so soft and pliant. It’s very tempting. However, work is a priority. Viktor kneels behind Yuuri and spreads the plush cheeks of his ass to reveal his pink hole. Yuuri spends an hour or so getting fucked by a machine every day, so when Viktor puts on a glove and starts pressing lubed fingers into him there is little resistance. Yuuri’s so hot inside and he pushes back against Viktor’s hand, making sweet sounds that make Viktor’s cock pulse.

It’s an absolute shame that Viktor has to use a condom for this part, but he rolls it on anyway. The way it dampens sensitivity will probably help at least. He covers himself with a generous portion of lube, then guides the head of his erection to press against Yuuri’s stretched hole.

With his free hand, he pets Yuuri’s side. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Yuuri tries to turn his head to look back at Viktor but is stopped by his collar.

He’s incredibly tight and so sinfully hot. Viktor takes a deep breath to steady himself. He presses forward, inch by inch, until Yuuri has sucked him in all the way to the base. Viktor keeps his thrusts slow and deep, attempting to mimic the machine Yuuri is used to. There’s a clock on the wall and Viktor has goals about how long he should last.

“Viktor, Viktor,” Yuuri moans through it. Viktor grips the cheeks of Yuuri’s ass, soft and plush and perfect, and fucks him until Yuuri’s cries are broken syllables and whimpers, which he’s very proud of.

Yuuri comes first, clenching hard around Viktor as he spurts over the floor untouched. The back of his neck is flushed pink, it’s adorable. “You like that, hmm?”

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri says.

“Good.” Viktor can feel the pressure building and knows he isn’t going to last much longer. He ups his pace, making Yuuri cry out as the sound of flesh slapping flesh fills the room. Viktor wrings another, smaller orgasm out of Yuuri before he too comes, filling up the condom with a flood of semen. If only he had the refractory period of Yuuri’s kind, he’d keep going -- Yuuri’s tight walls feel delicious. It’s a shame only a machine has been fucking him everyday, unable to appreciate what a good lay he is.

Viktor gets up and rolls off the condom, impressed by how full it is. He places it in the trash and laments his busy schedule. There’s still a lot of work to be done today, as much as he’d like to just stay here.

Yuuri surprises him.

“Viktor?” His voice is wrecked and his cheeks are flushed red.

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“Taste?” Yuuri asks, eyes hopeful.

It takes a moment for him to understand. When he does, he grins wide. He hasn’t had a chance to clean off and his dick is still covered with white. “All right.”

Yuuri opens his mouth and Viktor gently slides his soft cock into it. Yuuri laps at it gently, cleaning off every bit of his release, then sucking at the tip. It’s amazing. “Do you like it?”

“Yeff,” Yuuri says, muffled by a mouthful of cock. Any more of that and Viktor is going to somehow get hard again, refractory period be damned. He reluctantly pulls out and pats Yuuri’s cheek, then cleans himself off and then Yuuri. Then he unhooks Yuuri’s collar, which throws him for a loop.

“Milk?” Yuuri asks, tilting his head.

“In a minute, sweetheart. You must be feeling pretty sore, huh.” A month of milking has made Yuuri’s nipples constantly puffy and red, standing out brilliantly on his otherwise smooth chest. Viktor can’t wait for this next part. He sits down on a chair and pulls a surprised Yuuri into his lap, so Yuuri’s legs are straddling him on either side and his face is right at nipple level.

Viktor leans in and takes one into his mouth, delighting in the soft gasp Yuuri makes. He begins to suck on the pink nub, coaxing the first few drops of sweet milk out. The goal is to treat him gently like this for a few days, so when he returns to more standard milking it will be easier and more productive. Yuuri himself seems to enjoy it, from the sounds he’s making and the way he pushes his chest forward into Viktor’s mouth.

 Yuuri puts his hands in Viktor’s hair, pulling him even closer. The milk is sweet and thick, but Viktor has always had a bit of a sweet tooth.

Yuuri begins to rut against him, clearly enjoying this new way. Viktor puts his hands on Yuuri’s petite waist to keep his chest still, gripping the soft flesh there greedily. Yuuri rocking on his naked lap is extremely distracting.

Taking his time, Viktor drinks carefully, first from one nipple and then the other. Once he’s had as much as he’s able to drink, Viktor reluctantly pulls back.

“Better?” Viktor asks, rubbing Yuuri’s chest.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri says, still moving his hips in Viktor’s lap. Viktor takes pity on him and jerks him off, whispering praises in his ear and caring far less than he should that Yuuri has just sprayed cum all over his shirt.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, Viktor, I know you’re attached, but business is business.”

“If you just give me a little more time-” Viktor tries.

“This isn’t a charity.” His boss’s voice is steel. Viktor knows he won’t change his mind.

Yuuri, lovely and sweet and oh-so-smart, just can’t keep up with the minimum levels of production. The farm is going to have to sell him--and there are much worse places he could end up. Viktor pictures Yuuri behind the iron bars of a cage, or even chained to someone’s bed. He refuses to allow it.

“I understand. Then, would you consider selling him to me?”

 

* * *

 

Viktor doesn’t want to get Yuuri’s hopes up until the sale goes through. There’s paperwork, lots of it, and Viktor has to fence off his yard and get a special license. His boss is willing to wait, thankfully, as the details get sorted out.

When he comes to Yuuri’s room with a little bag of clothes, he’s more nervous than he expected to be.

“Viktor!” Yuuri says, his eye flicking up briefly from his game. “Wait.”

Viktor can’t help it, even now Yuuri is able to startle out a laugh. It feels good. “Okay, but finish up quick.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri says, focus fully on the tiny screen. Viktor wonders how he’ll react to the television in his house. It wouldn’t be hard to hook up a game system for him there. Viktor would be perfectly content to snuggle up to his side on the couch and watch him play to his heart’s content.

“I won.” Yuuri sets down the phone and comes to Viktor willingly. His chest clenches again. “Ready.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor starts. He doesn’t know how to ask. If Yuuri doesn’t want this, he won’t force him. “I won’t be taking you to be milked today.”

Yuuri’s expression freezes. “No?”

Viktor shifts the bag of clothes from one hand to another. “You see, the boss wants to sell you, find you somewhere you’ll fit in better. You’re not making enough milk, and it’s not your fault.”

Silence. Yuuri’s eyes fill with tears. “I’m bad.”

Viktor’s quick to reassure. “No! No, Yuuri, you’re lovely.”

“But you still don’t want me.” Yuuri wraps his arms around himself.

He doesn’t know what to do, he’s terrible with tears but can’t stand this feeling. Viktor steps forward and grabs Yuuri’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “That’s absolutely not true.”

Yuuri leans into his shoulder and sobs.

“Listen, okay? I spoke to the boss, and he said you can come with me if you’d like, to my home. Would you like that?”

The sobs pause, though his chest is still moving with heaving breaths. “With you?”

“With me, yes. Every day. But only if you want to.” Viktor still wants to give Yuuri some choice. “I wasn’t able to find where they caught you from, but I’m willing to look and see if we can track down where you were taken, where your family is.”

The chances of that are very low, despite how much digging Viktor did into the records. Still, he wants to give that to Yuuri.

Yuuri wraps his arms around him and squeezes tight. “Yes. Please. With you.”

His heart feels like it’s flying. Viktor cuddles him close and presses kisses into Yuuri’s soft black hair, mindful of his tiny horns.

“Would you like to come home with me today?”

Yuuri nods against his shoulder, still gripping tight.

Viktor can’t take him home naked. It’s cold outside, with snow on the ground. Yuuri comes from a tropical place, he’s especially unsuited to frigid weather. Viktor’s been doing a lot of reading about home care. “I want you to come home with me too. Let’s get you dressed first.”

Yuuri lets him put on the underwear and sweatpants with a confused but tolerant expression. No doubt the fabric feels strange on his skin after so long without. Viktor gets the undershirt over his head with a little more effort, and then kneels down to help with socks and shoes. With clothing covering his spots, and the way his dark horns and ears fade into his hair, he could almost pass for human.

“Wet,” Yuuri says, poking at his shirt. There are- oh. There are two wet spots forming around his nipples.

Yuuri will still need to be milked every day. The supplements he’s been fed induced a permanent change to his system. “It’s okay. I’ll help you with that when we get home.”

He helps bundle Yuuri into a sweater, jacket, and oversized hat, and guide him to his parked car in the snow. Yuuri moves awkwardly in the unfamiliar shoes, but Viktor’s grip around his shoulders keeps him steady.

VIktor’s more than ready to embark on a new kind of animal husbandry.


End file.
